


刑讯

by Indiges_JE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE





	刑讯

你推开地下室的门，那个熟悉的身影孤独的被绑在架子上。阴冷的地下室，泛着潮气的石墙，屋外的雨声，冷白的日光灯和被排风扇打碎的光，一切都是你熟悉的样子。你昔日的老师兼上级被绑在你面前。曾经他教会你的一切正被你一件件用回他身上。扯开的西装，鞭子抽烂的前襟和后背，领口的血和依旧雪白的袖口；手铐锁住的手腕脚腕和哗哗作响的铁链，磨破了的皮肤，被蒙住的眼睛，身上的伤刚刚止住血；咬破了的嘴唇和衣襟已经挡不住了的一小截腰。纵使是他最骄傲最宠爱的那个学生，这也是你第一次见到他这般不堪的样子。他正趁这审讯的间隙尽可能的放松休息。他之前似乎晕过去以后被冷水泼醒过，衣服湿漉漉的贴在皮肤上。重新绽开的伤口流出热的血，慢慢淌过冰冷的皮肤，在衬衣上晕出一小块血渍。你解开自己军装外套的扣子贴到他身上，他被绑住的双臂让这个动作看起来甚至像一个拥抱。  
他身上湿透的衣服冷的让你难受，于是你解开他的束缚，扯着他的袖口把他带回你的办公室 —— 原先他的办公室。他被你扯的步伐不稳。开门时候你恍然觉得时光倒流：多年以前，你一个人被带到这里的时候，在这间屋子度过了太多日子。那时候他还纵容你扯着他的袖口要他陪你。  
你把他推进浴室。温暖的水流让凝固的血渍再次流淌。空气中弥漫着湿润的血腥气。天知道你有多喜欢这个味道。属于他的，血的气息。  
你对他说：先生，冒犯了。然后不温柔的扯开他的衬衣。于是血涌出来。背后几乎溃烂的伤慢慢又翻出红色，那道横亘小腹上那道长长的刀口边缘再次挣开整齐的缝线。你俯下身去吮吸伤口的边缘，唇齿间是被热水暖起来的，皮肤的柔软，和翻开来的，血肉的干涩。他在颤抖，他的手轻轻扶着你的后脑。他的血冲进你的口腔。喉咙里瞬间填满了腥甜的，他的味道。  
你并不在乎浴巾被血迹沾染，也并不在乎你半张脸都是血迹。你拥着他倒在床上，纯白的床单沾染上混着血的水渍。你起身关上灯，然后翻滚回他的身侧。他并没有拒绝你钻进他怀里，甚至还紧了紧这个潮湿的怀抱。你抓着他的手去咬他已经被削去大半指甲的指尖，然后抬头看他。他并不着急。只是等你玩够了才抽回手。被血染红的指尖轻轻在你额头上点下一个红印。他依旧笑着，仿佛依旧是他在掌控这个局面。你也乐于假装你还是他宠爱的孩子。  
窗外的雨丝毫没有停下来的迹象，你扯扯被子窝进他的怀里。这是你幼年时期每一个雨夜里梦寐以求的安慰。终于你不再害怕深夜的雷雨，他也没办法再拒绝给予你拥抱和温暖。  
你咬着他喉结下面的那一块软肉不放，含糊的向他要睡前故事。可是你也知道他几乎被毁掉的声带和皲裂的唇根本难以完成你的要求。你从他腰侧的伤口沾上一点血，抬手抹在他唇上。干裂的嘴唇并不能让血均匀的晕开，于是你孩子气的反复涂抹。翘起的死皮扎在你手上，奇怪而并不舒服的触感让你放弃了继续坚持。  
你放下手，紧紧的抱回他，把头埋进他肩窝里，放松的睡去。

你并不如当年他要求的那样早起，他也并不会再指责你什么。他只是朦胧的睁开眼，看着你推开他的手臂从他怀里爬出来。难得的安眠让他恢复的很快。伤口几乎停止流血，有几处甚至已经有粉红的嫩肉长出来。你钻进浴室洗掉你身上的血，他大腿内侧的伤口染的你腿间一片粘腻，甚至那几步路走的都不舒服。你顺手给他也准备一条热毛巾。  
出来的时候他已经靠坐在墙上，你跨坐在他身上帮他擦血，可是毛巾的粗糙让一些破损再次涌出鲜血。外面传来打斗的声音。  
你的手轻颤了一下，然后迅速恢复冷静继续工作。你的慌乱丝毫没有影响到他。在打斗声停下的时候他甚至有些骄傲的看着你。你把毛巾扔回浴室然后把他扯下床。你近乎架着他回到审讯室。他一路都依着你。你把他束缚回架子上，然后退开一步在他前面前站好。新一天的审讯即将开始。  
你出门之前，他在背后问你是否已经把一切信息都问到手，马上就要行动了。你走回他面前，像当年那样报告了你的顺利 —— 他的一切都已经毁在你手里。  
你对刚刚发生的小打斗表示抱歉，并表示应该考虑到他还有最后防着你的一招。  
你那一句“学生不才，没有考虑到先生还是怀疑着学生的” 里面完完全全是虚心接受意见。他难得的没有批评你的错误，只是指出了你外围兵力的布置缺陷。你本可以把他的人挡在更远的地方。他还是笑着，他说：“真是个好孩子。真不愧是最让我骄傲的学生。” 语气里是满满的骄傲和赞赏。  
你的确是他最骄傲的孩子，你甚至能算好他的体力和计划，并且敢于在他不能逃走的深夜里给他自由。他把你教的多么好。  
“学生还有一事不明”   
“问吧”  
“先生可曾认为学生会杀了您？”  
“杀了我，你还剩什么呢？”  
他的笑容丝毫没有减退。  
你扑回他身上紧紧抱着他。手上的刀却只是贯穿了他的肩胛骨。  
你把头埋回他的颈窝。“我什么都没有了，你杀了我所有的家人和朋友，我只有你了。”  
你没有哭，他还在笑。  
他的确依旧掌控者整个局面。


End file.
